


Fic: Two Captain Sandwich

by Selana



Series: Threesome [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a bit of smut, inspired by a prompt<br/>Prompt: "Two Captain sandwich with a Ianto filling - toasted"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic: Two Captain Sandwich

It had been a rather quiet day and evening for Torchwood, no Rift activity and no signs of alien attacks or other strange happenings in the city. Jack and Ianto had been out for dinner, enjoying the rare occasion to have some time for each other. Now they were on the way home to Ianto’s apartment. Jack’s arm was wrapped around the younger man’s shoulder, Ianto’s hand rested on Jack’s hip.

They decided to walk through the park; it was a warm summer night, no cloud darkening the sky. From time to time they stopped for a tender kiss; the longer they walked the more intense were the kisses. After a while, they reached a small path which was framed by ivy. Jack suddenly dragged Ianto to this path, roughly pushing his back against a tree. When Jack pressed against his body and caught his lips in a passionate kiss, Ianto gave a muffled moan and moved his hand to Jack’s neck to hold him close.

“That’s what I call eye candy,” a familiar voice said near them. Startled, they broke apart, turning their heads in a synchronized motion to the intruder. Captain John Hart stood barely two steps away, hands on his hips, head tilted to one side. He looked at them with an amused grin and a dangerous glint in his eyes.

John quickly broke the distance between them, wrapping an arm around each of the men. The gaze of his blue eyes met the darker blue eyes of Ianto’s, who quickly looked away, trying to make eye contact with Jack. But Jack seemed to be unaware of his partner’s insecurity and moved slightly closer to his former lover.

Their eyes met, time seemed to stand still and slowly the distance between them was melting away. When their lips met, they both moaned lightly into the kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance. Ianto felt torn apart between the need to watch and the need to get away, but they were both still holding him in a firm grip while kissing for what seemed to be an eternity. It hurt to see how fast Jack was able to turn his attention to another man, so Ianto finally tried to get away from them.

As they felt him move, the others finally broke their kiss. Heavily breathing, they shared an amused look before turning their attention to Ianto. Jack’s look got softer, as he saw the hurt in Ianto’s eyes.

“Please, don’t leave,” Jack said with a husky voice, looking directly in Ianto’s big blue eyes. Ianto still felt the need to get away from them, he couldn’t stand to see Jack with someone else for much longer. He had always known that Jack wasn’t really a monogamous man, but to see him snog someone else was too much for Ianto.

“Just let me go, I don’t want to get in your way. See you tomorrow at work.” Ianto wasn’t able to look at Jack any more and let his gaze drop to his feet. He was determined to get away from them, didn’t want to see them any longer.

“You’re never in the way,” Jack whispered in his ear. The warm breath on his neck caused Ianto to shiver slightly. Jack came even closer, his lips now touching Ianto’s ear, “If you want me to send John away, you’ll just have to tell me. He is not as important to me as you are. But I thought the three of us might spend the night together, could be fun.”

Ianto closed his eyes, his imagination running wild by the last words. His heart leapt with joy as he realized that HE was the one Jack wanted to be with and that John was only someone to have fun with. His body seemed to move on its own, pressing close into both men again. As he felt their arousal against his thighs, his own arousal started to build too. Waves of pleasure were running through his body and a soft moan escaped his lips when Jack started to bite and kiss the soft flesh below his ear. At the same time, John started to stroke Ianto’s back and placed wet kisses on the back of his neck.

Ianto let his mind drift away, he was just enjoying the attention of two men, Jack’s touch felt so good because it was familiar and John’s felt strange, which made it even better. He was feeling like he was in a dream and felt a bit disappointed when the other’s stopped caressing him. Two strong arms were wrapped around his back, one from each side and they walked him away. He didn’t care where they were heading and just noticed that they were at his apartment, when Jack started to grope in his pocket for the keys.

Still not really aware of what was going on, Ianto was gently shoved into the apartment by John. The very moment the door closed behind them, he felt himself pressed against the wall, John’s lips nipping at his lower lip. He moaned and gave John’s talented tongue access to his mouth. Lost in the sensation, Ianto closed his eyes when he felt John’s erection rubbing against his own.

When his legs started to tremble, John broke the kiss and Ianto felt himself swept into Jack’s arms. Next thing he knew was that he was lying on the edge of his bed, his feet still standing on the floor. Jack was kneeling over him, placing hot kisses across his jaw to his earlobe and down to his neck. Then his tie was undone and the buttons of his shirt were opened one by one, Jack’s lips and tongue following the hands, caressing every bit of newly exposed skin.

Ianto heard something fall to the floor and opened his eyes again, turning his face in the direction of the sound. He saw John standing there, the belt with his weapons lying on the floor behind him. When his gaze met John’s he was unable to look away, following every movement the other man made. He watched him get rid of his coat, then John tilted his head and gave him a wicked grin. Slowly, teasingly, he moved his hands over his body to the hem of his t-shirt.

Jack had now exposed Ianto’s chest and started to tease his nipples with his lips and fingers before he was travelling down to his navel. Ianto’s breath quickened and he involuntarily thrust his hips upwards, trying to force Jack to touch his now painfully hard cock. Still he could not take his eyes from John who was now moving his hands below his shirt, oh so slowly moving it upwards. When the clearly defined abs where revealed, Ianto was licking his lips and by the time the shirt came completely off and John caressed his own nipples with one hand, Ianto was moaning loudly.

He barely noticed that Jack had removed his shoes and opened his pants, but when he felt warm breath through the thin fabric of his boxers, Ianto closed his eyes for a moment. Strong hands were holding his hips down; a hot wet mouth was caressing his erection through his boxers — that was all he could concentrate on right now.

But the sound of an opening zip caught Ianto’s attention and he opened his eyes again to look back at John. The former Time Agent was now just wearing his trousers, he must have removed his shoes and socks while Ianto’s eyes were closed. He looked so sexy with his muscular naked chest and bare feet, still wearing trousers. And it got even better when those trousers were opened and slowly pushed down. Carelessly, John stepped out of them, leaving his clothing in a messed heap on the floor. He obviously wasn’t wearing any underwear and started to stroke his own erection while moving towards the bed.

Ianto’s eyes were glued to John’s hand moving up and down, a loud moan escaped from his lips as Jack finally removed the last of his clothing and moved his mouth along his cock. He felt wet lips at the tip, a tongue dipping into the slit before Jack took him in his mouth. John had reached the bed now and crawled towards the both of them, somewhat looking like a predator now. Ianto’s hands were moved above his head, his wrists held in John’s firm grip. His lips were caught in a heated kiss, then he saw John’s chest and abdomen move centimetres away from his face. He closed his eyes again when John’s erection was brushing his mouth. Willingly he parted his lips and let John fuck his mouth, while Jack was giving him the best blow-job ever.

He felt his arousal growing stronger and stronger, his climax coming close when suddenly he felt cool air on his now wet cock. He moaned because of the lost contact, sending vibrations through John’s cock. That made John push even deeper into Ianto’s mouth, now almost suffocating him. Ianto could do nothing, but relax and let John use his body, as his hands were still firmly held above his head. But he didn’t mind, was lost in the pleasure. It seemed only a moment later when Jack was between his legs again, now naked. Ianto thrust his hips upward in a desperate try to urge Jack to touch him again, his arousal was almost painful now. But the other just chuckled and started to lightly stroke the inside of his thighs with one hand.

“John, don’t you want more of this gorgeous body?” he heard Jack’s voice, thick with lust.

“Oh yeah,” came John’s voice from above his head.

John pulled back, still holding Ianto’s wrists in place, slowly dragging him completely on the bed. Jack lay down by his side, pulling Ianto close, causing the younger man to face him. John loosened his grip long enough to allow Ianto to move, then his right hand tightened again around Ianto’s wrists. The young man’s body was now trapped between the two captains, his left leg falling over Jack’s hip. The feeling of two strong bodies pressed against his, his inability to do anything than wallow in the pleasure Jack and John caused to him, their combined efforts to pleasure him – it all felt so good, Ianto felt like in heaven.

Jack started to kiss him feverishly, his tongue practically fucking Ianto’s mouth, muffling the sounds of lust that came from both of them. When John’s lube slicked finger moved to his entrance, circling it a few times, Ianto tensed at the unfamiliar touch. But at the same time, Jack’s hand was closing about his erection again and he thrust into that familiar sensation. The finger was moved inside him, he tensed again but he was so lost in passion when John found that magical point in him that he pressed back to that finger.

Ianto wanted more and John seemed to sense it as he quickly added a second finger to stretch him. Ianto was now moving frantically, pushing himself on John’s fingers and at the same time fucking Jack’s fist. When the fingers were removed, he moaned in disapproval, causing John to chuckle into his neck.

“Don’t be so impatient, eye candy” he heard John whisper, feeling soft lips move at the back of his neck.

“Please, stop teasing, want more,” Ianto begged breathlessly, turning his head when he tried to look at John again.

John used this opportunity to claim his mouth in a passionate kiss while he positioned his cock and buried himself in the young man with one hard thrust. Ianto cried into the kiss when he finally felt the throbbing erection inside, he didn’t know himself if he cried with lust or with pain because of the sudden intrusion. A moment later, the pain faded away as he relaxed and John began to move. When Jack brought their erections together, now stroking them both at the same time, Ianto knew that he couldn’t hold back much longer, the double stimulation was more then he could bare.

He started to move desperately now which made John fuck him harder with every thrust of his hips. Jack quickened the movement of his hands too. All three of them were now panting for breath and moaning loudly. Their bodies were covered in sweat and they moved almost violently now. John let go of Ianto’s wrists, using both hands on Ianto’s hips to move him even harder against himself, his cock driving still deeper into the willing body.

Ianto was making incoherent sounds, his hands – still above his head – were gripping the sheets. When both John and Jack were biting into his neck and shoulder it was too much and he reached his climax with a loud cry, wave after wave of pleasure rolling through his body. He felt his own semen on his stomach and cock, slickening Jack’s hand around them. A moment later he felt Jack’s cock twitch against his own and both Jack and John reached their climax, crying out their lust.

As the afterwaves of their climaxes subsided, Jack pulled the bedspread over them and they soon fell asleep, still snuggled against each other.


End file.
